


Love you to death

by NemesisJaeger



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Harm to Children, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-The Maze Runner, Sad Ending, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisJaeger/pseuds/NemesisJaeger
Summary: One girl. One sacrifice. Two protectors.Minho thought Titania was just an ordinary girl in the Glade. The only one. But everything changed when she discovered her life has a darker purpose than she could ever imagine.





	Love you to death

One against all. Minho was here, without anyone by his side. He decided to take his revenge, for everyone. Thomas, Newt, Gally, Alby, Frypan, Chuck, Titania. For them, he wanted to fight until his death. Why fight to this extremness? He didn't know himself. He was burnt out. At this moment, one only thought was in his mind. 

" I will kill as much as I can. I will die today, but many of them will too. It's a promise"

He checked all his weapons and nodded. Everything was OK. Then he took out his map. If he followed this way and place his bomb on the southern wall, he could do a lot of damages. On soldiers, of course, but also on the foodstuffs. He had a little smile. After all, they suffered so much because of them. Now, it was their turn. All his memories come in his mind as he start to walk to his goal. Good such as bad. His days at the Glaves, their escape from the Maze and the journey along the Scortched Earth. Tears began to flow, and he wiped them instantly.

" Why am I crying? I'm not a girl."

Minho had a sad smile and continue his way. Behind him, a dense forest stood like to secure the scene. Now, he was where he wanted to be. He squatted and put the bomb before walking away and covered his ears to reduce the noise caused by the blast. He fifted his weapons and started to gun as the ennemies started to come out. After a while, he entered the building and killed all the men and women who were in his visual field. The more he killed, the more he became crazy. His determination grew during the fight, and he wasn't able to think anymore. When he had no more ammunition, he dropped to his knees. He was ready to die now. Several bullets touched him before he collapsed. The last things he saw was Newt and Titania smiled. They stretched his hand and he closed his eyes.  
Forever and ever.


End file.
